


Being There

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Other, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Everyone has struggles, having a family there for you can do a world of good, even if the family isn't your birth family(is multichapter but each chapter can stand alone just fyi)





	Being There

All the Alfarezes bundled into one car, followed by Syd. 

“I was going to go to a party.” Alex moaned.

Penelope turned around to respond but it was Lydia that spoke up first, “No you are not. Schneider is celebrating and we are celebrating with him.”

“What’s he celebrating?” Syd asked.

“Tonight marks an anniversary of Schneider being sober!” Lydia exclaims excitedly and raises a triumphant fist in celebration. Penelope would be surprised that she didn’t take a swig of rum but it was the one time of the year where she would go out of her way to not drink. Instead she just smiled and set off. The kids didn’t seem to talk after that, Alex seemed to accept it simply while Elena looked out the window and silently wiped a tear away. Syd handed her their hankercheif.

Inner Penelope screamed and then remembered she didn’t give her kids the hankercheif analogy and relaxed.

Elena softly wiped her eyes and folded it handing it back to them, entwining their hands once the hankercheif was back in Syd’s coat.

Penelope decided to drop it until they had arrived at the venue.

There was light talk on the 20 minutes drive to the venue and a 5 minute full blown argument trying to park the car. But all the while the thought stuck in Penelope’s head.

Once they were parked, Alex and Lydia rushed while the other 3 lingered behind. The girlfriends shared a sad look like Syd knew without having to ask. They really were a good match.

“Syd, could you catch up to Alex and Mami? I need to talk with Elena.” Penelope asked and with a nod Syd kissed Elena’s cheek quickly and ran off. Syd may be a mind reader but Penelope definitely was not.

“Sweetie, what is it?” She asked. Elena looped her arm through her mums and started them slowly walking.

“I’m just happy.”

“You don’t look happy, mija.”

“It’s complicated. I’m happy for Schneider. That he got help. That he’s succeeding.” Her voice was strong but tears began to fall.

“I’m glad he got help too. Like I’m glad I got help. And that you have your support group and that our whole family supports each other.” She replied, squeezing her daughters arm with her own. Then she realised the word ‘succeed’ and decided she would soothe any worries if it was a key word, “There are some stories that are not mine to tell but we fall a lot before we succeed. Hell I quit my meds and therapy thinking I was okay and I was definitely not. Sometimes a hit to our invincibility is what it takes to admit we’re not super hero and the invincibility is an illusion.”

For a moment Penelope thought she said too much. Given too much away. But when Elena looked at her she knew it wasn’t possible. Elena could and would see her as a human being with her own needs and a superwoman mother all in one.

Elena’s smile fades though and she looks at her shoes as they walk, “I wish dad would have gotten help.. Or would get help.”

“Ele..”

“Dad was messed up mum. Especially.. Especially that night. He’s better now. I know. But .. But not like he could be if he let someone help.”

“Oh, Elena.”

“I know. Don’t think such bad things about your father. For all that night hurt you you wouldn’t let me shame him until the quince. But I’m so proud of Schnieder. He recognised he needed care and has kept it up when it’s hard. He recognised his tenants need care and goes above and beyond to be there. He’s like a dad to us and he helps at an outreach centre and you wouldn’t know that he used to ….” She can’t bring herself to say used to drink or be an addict so simply continues, “.. Because his amazing personality hides what he used to be while being open enough with himself to fix himself.”

Silence took over as she processed what her daughter had said. What her daughter had admitted. What Schneider had done and she heard her voicemail and suddenly she didn’t hear her own voice but a young Schnieders. If he could pull himself through that for as long he had then there was no way she’d lose to him.

As they caught up to the rest of them waiting at the front Elena said one more thing, “Mom? Schneider is the type of guy I want papito to be. Not dad. Not Doctor Barkowits… Maybe grand-papi.”

Penelope took a moment to think it through, “Same. Papi fought everyone because he thought everyone flirted with Mami. So, everyone. So yeah, I’d like Papito to be like Schnieder… but also like himself, he’s a wonderful boy.” 

They soon caught up with the rest of them and went inside.

They found him and Elena took a running jump at him within a second of shouting, “Hi!” 

It was a miracle he caught her with the lack of time but it changed his nerves into a bright grin and he even laughed at her.

“Kid, I could’ve dropped you.” He warned.

“And have to size up against Syd?” Elena asked. Syd jokingly raised their fists and Elena answered her own question, “I think not.”

He gave them all individual hugs and urged them through as Penelope picked a water bottle from her already packed bag. She noticed the smile falter to nerves again she came over to hip bump him.

“Hey, I’m proud of you.” She mumbled.

“Why? I haven’t done anything.” He grumbled.

To his surprise she smiled, “Really? That’s a surprise, we better get me in here then cos I thought you’ve helped care for every person in a building from helping me raise and care for my kids while I nurse to helping the Keshi’s feel less alone.. And work electronics. All while keeping up your sobriety for years now. But.. I must have been on a really weird trip for a long time.”

His face broke into a smile as he started to laugh.

“Okay, I get it. Just.. Being okay shouldn’t be this hard.” He replied.

“That, that I understand.”

“I shouldn’t bring it to you. You have too much to..”

“That’s exactly why you should. You get to see me when I’m not okay, I should get to see when you’re not. You’re family and someone has to.”

He got so emotional when she said he was family she wanted to tell him to ignore it so they could move on. But she held it back.

“Thanks, Lupe.” He smiled.

“Anytime. Given that you don’t cry at the word family again.” They both laughed, “You’re a very interesting man, Schnieder. It’s a surprise from when we first met. I think the drugs dulled you down.”

“You know I forgave you for that ages ago, right?”

“I know, but I haven’t. I was wrong. Now,we gotta hurry, it’ll start soon and I’ll bury you if you disappoint Elena by not going up.”

Still he didn’t take a step.

“How about this, squeeze my hand if it’s too scary, yeah?”

He nodded with a smile, shrugging it off as encouragement and walked still a little nervous. A step before the door he rushed up to her and squeezed her hand with a deep breath. He kept the grip as they walked in and sat down. 

By the time they called out his name he had a death grip on her. Then he noticed the smiles aimed at him and his grip loosened and he briefly at her before he let go and stood up.

As he sat back down he kept his hands to himself, letting her know he wasn’t scared anymore. She took his hand loosely and when he looked at her questioning, she only smiled back at him.

But that wasn’t for now. He’d ask later. For now, he simply held her hand too.


End file.
